


Drown in me

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Klarion (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Hair, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Zell feels a bit like having his head under water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown in me

Kissing Zell feels a bit like having his head under water. It’s making him giddy but is slightly disorientating – he can’t remember how to breathe properly and his head is spinning. Then again, that could also have something to do with the long black tresses currently trying their best to strangle him. He makes a muffled sound of discouragement through his nose, opening his eyes pleadingly. Thankfully, Zell’s eyes snap open at the noise. She somehow manages to smile coquettishly at him, even while her tongue is still buried in his mouth. The pressure on his larynx lessens, and he can take in air easier again – the hair doesn’t leave his throat though. In fact, if anything more hair is touching him than before.

Her hair moves down the collar of his shirt, tickling the sensitive flesh there. It slides across his shoulder blades, caressing and making him shiver. He reaches back under with one of his hands to push it away. Without warning, it begins to twine its way around his fingers and hand. Before he can react, his left arm was wrenched behind his back to join the other, where the locks wrap together to form linked cuffs. He tries in vain to twist his way free, but the hair only tightens around his wrists further.

He knows that he should probably feel scared at suddenly being bound in such a way, but really the only emotions that he can seem to muster up are appreciation and excitement. Zell is practically ripping his shirt with her long painted nails where she’s holding him to her – he can feel her beasts pressed to his own chest, and he can’t quite help the moan he lets out before she finally pulls back from the kiss.

She’s looking at him now in a smugly satisfied way that he just can’t help but hate a little. “Do you like this?” she asks, not even needing to indicate what she means. She says it coyly, like she’s pretending she can’t see his hard-on. He holds on to the last shred of his dignity by not allowing himself to rut against her like he so desperately wants to. “Maybe a little.” He replies somewhat less coolly than he had planned on, as he wriggles his wrists a bit more, self-indulgently, an unintentional blush rising to his currently blue skin. She gives him a skeptical look. “Okay, maybe a lot.” He admits grudgingly.

The smile she gives him is dazzling. And although she hasn’t started to try and crush his windpipe again, he gets that dizzying feeling again, and his stomach flip-flops. He smiles back automatically, even though he hadn’t thought properly about if he had wanted to or not. She rewards his careless lack of thought with another of her world stopping kisses. And another. And another. And he can only think that if this is how it feels to drown in her, he will gladly do it every chance he gets for as long as she allows him to continue to do so.


End file.
